The Other Side of the Door
by Katy Kear
Summary: This is an alternative scene to the argument between Farkle and KC in "Girl Meets Risk in the Heat" (Season 5, Chapter 6). This was my original idea I had for this scene but ended up changing it. KCxFarkle


_**Author's Note: **__So, this is an alternative scene to the argument between Farkle and KC in "Girl Meets Risk in the Heat" (Season 5, Chapter 6). This was my original idea I had for this scene but ended up changing it. _

**Farkle's POV**

After we put up the equipment, she asked me, "So where are we going for our date?"

"Here," I said. Maya and Riley came out and put a tablecloth and a candle on one of the tables. I smiled at her. I pulled out her chair and helped her in. I sat down, and Riley and Maya brought out left over lasagna from last night.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Why didn't you come?"

"The flight was delayed," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," I said. "I love you and would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know," she said.

"When my dad told me that the flight was delayed-" I began.

"Wait… your dad told you?" She asked. "You didn't double check?"

"No," I said. "Why would I have?"

"I don't know," she said. "Just to make sure he was telling the truth."

"Really, KC?" I said. "My dad wouldn't lie to me about that."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. "Parents lie to their kids, Farkle."

"I don't get what's gotten into you," I said. "You're being stupid." I regretted those words right when they came out of my mouth.

"I can't do this," she said. "Now I'm _stupid_ to you? I'm your girlfriend, Farkle. I can't believe you're defending him over me!"

"He's my dad, KC!" I yelled at her. "You're being paranoid!"

"You have blown me off so many times, Farkle!" She yelled at me. "Every time you'd tell him about a date, he'd have you help him with some project. Now this. All I'm saying is it's more than a little suspicious."

"Now you don't want me spending time with my dad?!" I yelled back at her.

"Not at the expense of our relationship!"

"I did this date to make up for not showing up to your party!" I yelled. "This should be enough!"

"Well, it's _not_!" She yelled at me. "I love you and I want to be able to trust you, Farkle! But you know what?! You're on a thin sheet of ice right now! I thought I was a priority for you! But it's always going to be him over me, isn't it?!"

"It's not like that!" I yelled at her.

"I've had enough of this!" She yelled at me. She had tears in my eyes. "I can't be with someone that acts like I'm crazy."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that if you can't bring yourself to be there for me, then maybe I'm not what you want," she said. "And maybe you don't deserve me." She walked towards the door.

"KC, don't leave!" I said. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. "KC!"

**KC's POV**

I walked to the Subway station and got on the train. Farkle kept calling me, but I decline every one of them, and I put my phone on "Do Not Disturb" mode. I put my earphones in and started playing music.

_**In the heat of the fight, I walked away/ Ignoring words that you were saying, tryin' to make me stay/ I said "This time, I've had enough!"/ And you've called a hundred times, but I'm not picking up/ 'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over/ But if you look a little closer**_

After I got off of the subway, I started walking up the stairs of my apartment building.

_**I said "leave", but all I really want is you/ To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screamin' "I'm in love with you!"/ Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more/ And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door **_

**Farkle's POV**

"She's being paranoid, right?" I asked them.

"She has a point, Farkle," Maya said. "Why don't you look up your flight, there's an app that you can look up old flights."

I looked it up, and she was right. I should have double checked. I rushed to the door.

"Where are you going, Farkle?" Riley asked.

"To get the love of my life back."

I walked out of _Topanga's_. It's raining.

**KC's POV**

I'm sitting in my bed, looking through my phone.

_**Me and my stupid pride sitting here alone/ Going through the photographs, staring at the phone/ I keep going back over things we both said/ And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread/ **_

**Farkle's POV**

_**So, Babe, if you know everything tell me why you couldn't see/ When I left I wanted you to chase after me**_

I'm driving to KC's apartment as fast as I can. I should have ran after her.

_**I said "leave", but all I really want is you/ To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screamin' "I'm in love with you!"/ Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more/ And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**_

**KC's POV**

I was laying down on my bed.

_**And I scream out the window "I can't even look at you, I don't need you"/ But I do, I do, I do/ I say "There's nothing you can say to make this right, I mean it, I mean it"/ **_

I saw the shadow of my window on the wall with dots appearing and disappearing. I looked at the window and saw pebbles hitting it.

_**What I mean is**_

I looked outside. Farkle was standing there, soaked from the rain.

_**I said "leave", but baby, all I really want is you/ To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screamin' "I'm in love with you!"/ **_

Farkle yelled "I'm in love with you!" with his arms wide open.

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more/ **_

I ran out my door and ran to him hugging him when I got to him.

_**And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**_

_**With your face and those beautiful eyes/ And the conversation with the little white lies/ And a faded picture of a beautiful night/ **_

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me up the stairs.

_**You carried me from your car up the stairs/ **_

I started bawling my eyes out into his chest.

_**And I broke down crying, was it worth this mess/ After everything in that little black dress/ After everything, I must confess/ I need you**_

He set me down on my couch and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry that I stormed out like that," I told him.

"No, I should be the one that's sorry," he said. "You were right. My dad did lie about the flight delay. I should have listened to you."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to my dad tonight," he said. "I love you. You are my priority, you and Aaron, but I know I haven't been treating you like it. I'm sorry."

I leaned forward and kissed him with a light kiss. He looked at me.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too."


End file.
